The Empire Resurgent
by Akatsuki Leader13
Summary: NJO AU. The Yuuzhan Vong War has begun. Star by star the Republic is being pushed back by the invaders. But now an old power has returned, one as dangerous as the Yuuzhan Vong themselves.
1. Prologue

Yo everybody! Got yet another new story in the works. This time something I've never done before a Star Wars story. Why? Mainly because recently gotten onto several Old Republic Beta Weekends which in turn has led me to start rereading the various Star Wars novels I have, including the New Jedi Order series. I had forgotten just how much I loved that series. And this is ultimately what has spawned from my mind as a result. So enjoy.

Oh and it's a working title at the moment as I just can't think of a better one. Any suggestions would be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, the New Jedi Order or The Old Republic. I do however own my OCs.

* * *

><p><em>Over twenty wars before the Battle of Yavin IV, during the heart of the Clone Wars a single event occurred that forever changed the course of the galaxy. On the Bright Jewel system, home of Ord Mantell a small fleet of vessels from the ancient Sith Empire appeared without warning, vessels that had not been seen in the galaxy for over three thousand years. Even more surprising for all those aboard the warships the Cold War between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire was still reigning when they had entered hyperspace. Finding their empire long dead and the galaxy once again at war the Sith and their followers chose to strike up an alliance with one of the warring powers and surprisingly they chose their long hated enemies, the Republic and the Jedi Order. In exchange for aiding the Republic against the Confederation of Independent Systems the ancient Sith Worlds within the Stygian Caldera would be liberated and returned to them. Concerned that if they refused the Sith would join with the Separatists Chancellor Palpatine and Jedi reluctantly agreed if for no other reason than to keep watch over. And so for much of the war the Sith Empire fought heroically for their long hated enemies.<em>

_But in the end it all an act as the Jedi long suspected. As they fought together against the Separatists the Sith plotted and planned. From the very beginning they had doubted that their age old enemies would truly allow them to reclaim their ancestral domain so they in secret reached out to the leadership of the Separatists, forming a grand design to restore their empire. In the beginning their actions were hidden, inciting seemingly random rebellions within Republic and Separatist space, the assassination of various political leaders, and a dramatic increase in pirate activity along the major trade routes were just a few of their covert actions. But the truly most sinister part of their schemes was the subtle corruption a handful of Jedi Padawans and younger Jedi Knights, an act greatly aided by the bloody fighting of the Clone Wars. Some willingly joined the Sith towards the end of the war and the massacres that followed while others fell but hated the Sith as much as they hated the Separatists, either fleeing Republic Space entirely or dying at the hands of their corruptors while only a few fell spectacularly during war itself causing all manner of chaos before being cut down by their former masters._

_By the final year of the war there could be no doubt among the Jedi that the Sith were planning on breaking their deal however they found themselves in a position where they could not openly act against them. For in eyes of the public the Sith had become heroes on par with the Jedi and indeed to the masses there seemed to be little difference between the Jedi and the Sith. Some even began to dispute the long history of the wars between the Republic and the Sith, claiming that what they knew was half-truths and lies concocted by the leaders of the Republic and the Jedi to make themselves look better and to hide their past crimes from the public. The Great Hyperspace War changed from an act of Sith aggression and conquest into a preemptive strike against those that were menacing and threatening their borders that ended in a brutal near total massacre of the Sith people by the Jedi and the Republic. The First and Second Great Galactic Wars became desperate bids to protect against the genocide which was that ultimately was the fate of the Second Sith Empire. It wasn't long before the Jedi realized that if they struck against the Sith before they revealed their true intensions to the galaxy it would greatly harm the morale of the Republic and likely spark an internal conflict they could ill afford at the moment. However that did not stop from taking more covert actions against the Sith in the midst of the war, disrupting some of their plans before they could come to pass._

_Unfortunately it was only small components of a far greater design, the culmination of which could not be stopped by such small act. Ultimately the Sith plan was to shatter the central leadership Confederation of Independent Systems while tricking the masses and their lesser leaders into believing that the war could still be won and in the ensuing chaos reclaim the Stygian Caldera as well as the surrounding regions that had once been theirs. They hoped that by the time the Republic and Jedi had settled the former territories of the Separatists they would be sufficiently hidden and entrenched within Sith Space. However as masterful as their design was even they had not foreseen the Purge of the Jedi and the rise Palpatine's Galactic Empire. Yet at the same time it was quite possibly the greatest boon to their survival. Countless Outer Rim Territories that had once been a part of the Separatist were among the first targets of Palpatine's wrath allowing the Sith to reunite many back into an alliance against the Empire._

_However they were merely pawns and tools for the Sith. Looting many of the systems of ships, resources and people they fled back to Sith Space, leaving most of them behind to fight bloody and ultimately unwinnable battles against the Imperials. Still it took over a decade before the Imperials had managed to instill order within the former Separatist Systems, allowing them to reach the edges of the Reborn Sith Empire. But when the Imperial Navy penetrated Sith Space they found the opposition far greater than what they had expected. The much smaller Sith Navy launched a deadly campaign of ambushes and hit-and-run tactics bolstered by formidable battle meditations, Sith Force illusions and other dark sorceries. Though the Imperials did manage to push into the heart of Sith, taking Korriban from the Sith they found that ultimately was what their enemies had wanted. For only viable route in and out of the Caldera was the Daragon Trail forcing the Imperial Fleet to travel along a single corridor while the Sith were able to attack along multiple vectors within their space, even allowing the Sith to temporally retake Korriban several times, cutting off Imperial battlegroups before devastating them. What should have been a quick victory for the Imperials became a long drawn out campaign with no end in sight. Even with Palpatine's right hand Darth Vader taking command of the situation they struggled to end the Sith and their Empire._

_In the end the conflict was resolved not through war but rather negotiation. The Sith knew they could not hope to defeat the vast military machine that their rival controlled while Palpatine realized that it would take far more than military might to crush the ancient Sith than he could currently afford to spend. A non-aggression pact was signed between the empires barring both sides from entering the territory of the other. Though in reality it was largely to stop open conflict as espionage and proxy wars were rampant between the two powers, Imperial and Sith seeking a means by which to crush their rival. For Palpatine it was the creation of superweapons that could utterly crush the Sith Empire with minimal effort while the Sith would eventually find a potential ally that would be used to weaken and distract the Empire, the Rebel Alliance. Though the Sith Lords largely believed that the Rebellion would never truly be able to defeat Palpatine and his Empire they still secretly sent intelligence and materials through proxies and agents to them in hopes of forcing the Empire to waste resources in hunting the rebels down. When the Battle of Endor saw the deaths of Palpatine and Darth Vader the Sith Lords were truly stunned by the turn of events. A barely trained boy had defeated two powerful Sith Lords while a ragtag fleet had broken the back of the mighty Imperial warmachine._

_And yet despite all the possibilities that moment presented to them, the Sith did nothing but watch and wait. They watched as the Imperials lost Coruscant to the Alliance. From the shadows they watched as the Galactic Empire crumbled day by day into a pale imitation of its former self while the New Republic rose and flourished. Unseen they watched as Luke Skywalker remade the Jedi Order as best he could, teaching them of the Force and training them to one day protect the Republic and its people. Quietly and largely without notice the Sith Empire slipped further and further into isolation, becoming forgotten by many and remembered by few mostly through the tales of vessels disappearing on the edge of their space. Now only Luke Skywalker and his Jedi Order still hold any concern over the long silent Sith Empire._

_However a far greater threat has now, forcing them to break their long standing isolation from the galaxy at large. A threat that has emerged from beyond the edge of the galaxy itself, posed to destroy and enslave everything in its path…_

* * *

><p>Krayt, once known as the Jedi A'Sharad Hett was silent as he entered the chambers of the Dark Council ignoring the throbbing pain coursing through his body. Though the once blazing agony the Yuuzhan Vong implants had dulled since his escape much of the pain still remained. But he was stronger than the pain, far stronger than he had ever been before. The coral seeds like their alien creators would not break him. In time he would conquer the slowly growing implants within his flesh just he would one day rise above those he was about to speak before.<p>

No sooner had Krayt passed beyond the chamber's threshold than the door closed behind him, stealing what little light there was within the large room. Undaunted by the complete and utter darkness around him he marched forward, willing his body to show no pain. Never would he reveal any weakness to his fellow Sith much less the thirteen Darths that sat upon the Dark Council, the thirteen Lords of the Empire. The thirteen who would one day be in front of all Sith as they bowed to him.

But any further thoughts were silenced as crimson light filled his eyes, blinding him for a moment. When the light faded and his vision returned Krayt found himself standing before a raised crescent shape platform that was nearly twice his height. Spaced evenly along the platform were thirteen thrones upon sat the most powerful Sith the galaxy. Clad in simple cloaks and robes, some had their hoods drawn up obscuring their features while others sat with their faces uncovered. However only seven were there in the flesh, the remaining six were but ghostly images.

Many years ago when the time-lost fleet first emerged from their failed hyperdrive experiment it was the six most powerful Sith that took control of the situation. It was they who carefully reached out to the Old Republic, it was they who ultimately retook the heart of what is and will always be Sith Space and they were ones who began to rebuild the Sith Empire. Naturally when they remade the Dark Council it was they who were the first to sit upon it. Two however had since fallen at the hands of their apprentices who now held their seats. And unlike the rest of the Council they had decided that only they were fit to lead the Sith into their eventual destiny of dominating the galaxy. To preserve their lives until they were ready to take what was their birthright each had hidden themselves within stasis tombs powered by an equal measure of ancient technology and dark sorcery. While their bodies slept in suspended animation their minds and spirits were free to move about and command the Empire.

All of them were fools, powerful but still fools none the less. The Sith were not the Jedi. They could not be led by a council, only one could lead the Sith to their destiny. Only a _true_ Dark Lord could lead them. While many of their achievements had been great they were all ultimately undermined by their refusal to crown a new Emperor of the Sith. But that would not last forever. One day _he_ would be the undisputed Dark Lord of the Sith and he would them all to their greatest triumph.

"Speak Krayt," the ghostly form of Darth Usirian ordered. "Tell us exactly what you encountered within the Unknown Regions."

"Yes tell us how gained an arm to replace the one Kenobi took from you all those years ago or how you gained all those boney spikes growing from your flesh," Darth Mahakalis added her tone nothing but mocking.

Krayt narrowly managed to suppress a snarl and instead knelt down on one knee. Of all the Sith Lords he hated the younger Mahakalis the most. While his reasons for hating her were many his plans for her were not. One day he would find her tomb and then she would share the same fate as all of Skywalker's children and grandchildren would, death.

"As you command my Lords," he spoke, keeping his voice neutral. He would not rise to Mahakalis's bait. Despite his hatred for her Krayt did acknowledge that she had earned her seat upon the Council through both cunning and strength, engineering her former master's downfall before killing him personally. However he could not afford to reveal too much to her or any of the others for that matter, not if he was to fulfill his destiny. Still he spoke of much of his encounter with Yuuzhan Vong, of their vessel constructed not of metal but grown from organic matter, of their utter hatred of all technology, their impeding invasion of the galaxy and most alarming of all their nonexistence within the Force. Every life form in the galaxy, every living creature from the Sith themselves to the lowliest of insects and microbes had a presence in the Force.

When Krayt had finished his tale low mummers had spread across many of the Sith Lords though he could hear none of the actual words being spoken. However he suspected that at least some were debating solely on whether or not his story was real or some plot being orchestrated by him or another Sith. In fact he doubted the Council would have had even seen were it not for the coral seed implants in his body. One of the spectural Lord rose from her throne. "As you can see my fellow Lords this is a truly grave matter," the so-called Pureblood Darth Arkhanius spoke raising her arms up. "Only fools would ignore the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong. We cannot sit by as they invade _our_ galaxy."

"Let the New Republic and their Jedi deal with them," a blue-skinned Chagrian replied waving his hand dismissively. "They were capable enough to rid us of Palpatine."

"Open your eyes Wyyrlok," Darth Satross snapped his voice echoing through his mask. "These are not the Followers of Bane we're dealing with. These are abominations outside the Force itself. They must not be allowed to threaten our galaxy. We shall utterly annihilate them."

"Yes… Most troubling… No presence in the Force… What could this mean…" rasped the gaunt Darth Mortius.

Darth Haemon let out cackling laugh from beneath his hood. "Do they truly live outside the Force or are they as dead as the machines they hate? Do they truly understand that they are real abominations? Perhaps they realize this and utterly hate themselves for it," he spoke in his inane sing-song voice.

"What of this Vergere? What is she? Jedi? Sith?" the Assassin Mistress Darth Sicarius asked.

"She was Jedi and is Sith. A former disciple of Palpatine," Krayt answered.

Of course the truth of the matter was he didn't know what that creature was. Certainly she had been at one point a Jedi and later a Sith under Palpatine or at least one of his servants yet at the same time she was unlike any Sith or Jedi he had ever encountered. Perhaps her time with Yuuzhan Vong had changed her into something else or maybe she was far more devious than he was willing to admit. Besides it was through her that he had received his vision of the future, of a true united Sith. It was better that they knew as little of Vergere as possible.

"A strange one at that," the corpulent Lord Vorax added with a chuckled, his bloated flesh jiggling beneath his robes.

"No… not strange, _interesting_," Darth Usirian replied as he stroked one of his facial tendrils. "I encountered a Fosh-which I suspect she is, years and years ago. A cunning, manipulative little thing yet quite dangerous in his own way. This Vergere is no different. The only side she will be on is her own, not the Vong's and certainly not our own."

"Do you think she will lead the Yuuzhan Vong to attack us after they arrive?"

Usirian shrugged in response. "Perhaps. She is a disciple of Bane and Palpatine after all. Regardless both our order and military should be prepared all the same."

"You're overreaching Usirian," Darth Khsar, a longtime rival of the Pureblood bluntly stated. "We have yet to decide if we will even involve ourselves this affair much less mobilize our forces for war."

The facial tendrils of the ethereal Sith quivered slightly as a frown formed on his lips yet it was not he who responded to Khsar but rather Mahakalis. "And once again you demonstrate our stupidity and shortsightedness," she shot back. "What if the Yuuzhan Vong posses a vast and powerful military? What if they overpower the Republic while we sit back and watch? What is there to stop them from then turning warmachine on us?"

Khsar scowled, his eyes narrowing in fury and hatred. "You reek of fear little girl," the human Sith spat.

"Fear is not a weakness Khsar, succumbing to it is. It is fear that cautions us from acting out of haste. It is fear that has kept us alive all these years, fear of what Palpatine would do to us with his vast armies and superweapons, fear of what the New Republic would do if they viewed us as threat before we are ready," the younger Lord replied unaffected by his words. "All beings feel fear, only fools pretend not to. It is how we embrace and overcome fear that defines us."

The hooded Sith Lord let out a deep laugh that echoed through the chamber. "Once again you quote the pathetic beliefs of your dead master. All his teaching achieved for him was death."

Mahakalis glared back at the larger man, her eyes filled with hatred and fury just as his eyes were. If it wasn't for the fact that they were both merely Force projections and physical fighting in the Council Chambers Krayt was sure that they would attacked each right then and there. "And once again you show your true shortsightedness Khsar. My former master accepted his death and embraced it so I, his successor would surpass him. He was a true Sith, both in strength and philosophy unlike you. Through his actions and teachings he will live on while you will one day die on one of those bloody battlefields you love so much and ultimately forgotten in a few years."

This was the great failing of the Dark Council in Krayt's eyes. They were fractured, divided and always feuding with one another. As a whole their goals were expanding the Empire as well as bringing about the downfall of the Jedi and their Republic yet individually they refused to focus on anything beyond their individual agendas. The Empire needed unity or it would be doomed to fall yet again. Before his capture Krayt would not have cared in the slightest. Not any more though. His eyes were truly opened to what the Sith Empire needed, what the _galaxy_ needed. And it was not what these thirteen so-called Sith Lords could offer.

Wyyrlok slammed his fist loudly upon the armrest of his throne, silencing the arguing pair. "Enough!" he bellowed. "This is neither the time nor place for your petty squabbles."

For a moment neither Khsar nor Mahakalis moved, their glaring eyes locked upon each out. In the end however they relented, settling down into their thrones. "As I was saying," Usirian continued with the distraction now ended. "We need to properly assess the Yuuzhan Vong threat and if need be act which is precisely why I propose we ready ourselves for war. That way we shall be prepared for however their invasion plays out."

"But it could be years, _decades_ before they invade the galaxy," Darth Novarius pointed out, voicing his opinion for the first time during this meeting. "Why should we bother now when we cannot even see the full scope of the threat? For all you know these aliens could possess an insignificant military and the conflict lasting only a few months in the Outer Rim."

"Possible but unlikely," Sicarius answered. "Our allies among the Chiss have reported that their people have been encountering and fighting more and more Yuuzhan Vong forces. They will be coming soon. Maybe in a few years, maybe in a few months but they are coming none the less."

Of all the Lords, Sicarius was easily one of the most dangerous. Not because of personal abilities or power but because she was the Supreme Master of the Imperial Assassins Cult, an order of deadly killers both Sith and non-Sith alike. The Cult was originally formed during the early years of Palpatine's reign to aid the handful of Intelligence agents they had among their forces in their covert actions against the Galactic Empire. After the Battle of Endor the Cult had shifted gears, becoming both an internal police force to deal with rogue individuals within the Empire as well as part of their first shadowy line of defense against outside threats. Like with much of the Empire and its organizations the assassins were of supreme efficiency when it came to carrying out their tasks. And it was perhaps most fitting that their leader was not only the greatest of their number but also utterly ruthless and utterly loyal to the Empire. Of all the Lords she would be the first to bow to him after his ascension simply because he commanded the Empire and after that no one would dare oppose him.

"Quite right," Usirian added a smirk on his face as he interlocked his fingers. "Furthermore I propose that when the Yuuzhan Vong invade we let the New Republic wage the initial battles to properly gage the true danger they pose. If it appears they can handle the aliens we allow them to but if they cannot then our only option maybe to reveal ourselves and join the fighting directly."

For a brief yet utterly long moment everyone was silent before pandemonium broke out amongst much of the Council. Never since they signed the ceasefire treaty with Palpatine had they been openly on the galactic stage and that was the one thing that all the Sith had unanimously agreed upon. They were not _ready_ to return. It would draw far too much attention. The Jedi would know their strength was growing, that they were readying themselves for the true war that would one day come. To even suggest such action had been unheard of. For Usirian, a founding member of the Council and the restored Empire to speak it was shocking.

"Madness! Complete and utter madness!"

"You'd destroy everything we've built on some alien war?"

"Your stasis sleep has clearly destroyed your mind!"

"He's not fit to be a Darth! Strip him of his title!"

The shouting grew and grew while the Pureblood Sith merely sat patiently among the few others not screaming. After several minutes of pointless screaming between the Council Arkhanius rose up from her throne and let out a deafening Force-powered howl that ended all other noise in the chamber, forcing those there physically to shield their ears. "Enough," she said when order was finally restored. "This is grave matter however I happen to agree with Usirian. The full extent of the Yuuzhan Vong must be assessed. If they are truly as dangerous as Krayt and our Chiss allies suggest then it would be utter stupidity not to act even if it risks exposing too much to the Jedi. Besides Skywalker's Jedi Order is but a fraction of our might, especially after this coming war depletes their already low numbers."

"I wouldn't mind meeting the son of Anakin Skywalker even if it means waking from my sleep," Mahakalis added with a dark chuckle. "There's just so I would love to give to Skywalker especially given that he robbed of my chance at vengeance against his father."

It was at that moment that it occurred to Krayt that this gathering was far more than just a discussion of the Yuuzhan Vong. Arkhanius, Usirian, Mahakalis and perhaps others on Council were plotting something, something truly significant. The question was who or what was the target of their plans? Skywalker and his Jedi? The New Republic? Or was it someone closer to home? Either way caution would necessary for the time being.

Darth Arkhanius turned to him, her ghostly eyes peering into him. "You are dismissed Krayt. And you will not breathe a word of what happened beyond these chambers until we have made our decision."

However she was not warning him against speaking of the Yuuzhan Vong but rather speaking of what they could possibly be planning. If word of their thoughts of moving into the open at this point in time was made public it would create chaos and pandemonium across the Empire and should that happen Arkhanius would see to it that he died swiftly. Though Krayt knew he could potentially use it for his own aims the risks at this moment were too great. "Of course Lord Arkhanius," he answered, bowing his head low. "I will not utter a word of this before you have made your decision."

'_I will however make my own plans, gather my allies and when this upcoming war ends I will be sitting upon the Council. And in time you will all bow to me.'_

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I got the idea of the Hyperspace anomaly sending ships far into the future from the novel 'Crosscurrent' in which a Sith warship from the Great Hyperspace War ends up in the post-Yuuzhan Vong War era though is a bit different then how it was caused in that novel which will be fully explained down the road. And Star Wars: Legacy fans will obviously recognize Krayt and Wyyrlok the First and while you will see other members of the One Sith they will only be members that were alive during this time period so don't bother asking me if Talon or Maladi or Nihl or whoever will appear cause they won't. Also there will be a few Fallen Clone War era among their ranks as well. Won't say who yet but you'll see soon enough.<p>

As to events beyond the NJO series and whether or not I'll write them, I can't say exactly. I do have ideas but I'm just not sure I'm gonna be in the mood to write them when this is over.

And as always I love to hear from you guys so please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1

Yo everybody! Back again with another chapter for your enjoyment. Don't have much to say today other than thanks to those who reviewed and/or favorited this story.

* * *

><p>Stepping off the ramp of his personal craft, Intelligence Agent Trask Mithel paused to adjust the collar of his grey uniform. It had been quite awhile since he had last worn it and had forgotten how much it irritated his neck. Never the less it was truly comforting to be back within Sith Space. For just over two years he had been in the New Republic, operating within their government for his people. While the experience had not been too unpleasant he found the Republic to be far less…efficient than the Empire. Corrupt too. That was not to say there wasn't corruption within the Empire but it was far less obvious and for the most part, tied into the powergames of the Sith whom largely ignored the day-to-day management of the Empire. Furthermore those Moffs, high ranked military officers and other important individuals within the hierarchy of the Empire's government that were caught indulging in such activities, especially at the expense of the Empire were dealt with without mercy. The Dark Council had little tolerance for non-Sith letting their desires and ambitions grow greater than their ability or the needs of the Empire. That was more than enough incentive for those in power to temper their greed. Many exercised caution when being approached by individuals offering lucrative deals just in case they happened to be undercover agents. Of course the bureaucrats of the New Republic government had no such incentives to caution themselves, allowing agents like himself to more easily influence the politicians and by extension influence the government itself.<p>

He would still have be on Coruscant, bribing and manipulating bureaucrats, were it not for sudden change of orders from Keeper, the head of Imperial Intelligence himself. The new mission had been largely simple; with the aid of several fellow agents he was to acquire data that New Republic Intelligence had collected on the Yuuzhan Vong as well as a few samples of their biotech. Oddly these samples were not weapons as far as Trask could discern though truthfully he wasn't sure what exactly they were. However it wasn't his place to question orders like these.

Once they were collected he was to return to Dromund Kaas to personally deliver the data to Headquarters while the samples and copies of the data were to be delivered to the command officers of the warship _Vaikan's Legacy_. Why? That had not been a part of his assignment though he did speculate that he had something to do with the Sith's plans to publicly reenter the galaxy at large and join the war against the Yuuzhan Vong.

Certainly an interesting turn of events but that had also caused a number of headaches, not just for himself but all of the agency. Much of the last few months had been spent cleaning up the shop as it were, scrapping their carefully land plans, disposing of now unneeded and useless materials, eliminating those outside the agency that knew too much about what would have happened and tying up all the other loose ends before the Sith Lords made their return. It was always very frustrating when an Intelligence operation was usurped by the Sith. Few of them truly understood just how meticulous their work was, expecting them to be able to completely upend their operations at a moment's notice to fulfill some minor aspect of a Sith's personal scheme. Fortunately the Dark Council was not among those Sith. They knew that given the size of their operations with the Republic they would need time to tidy things up before beginning their new tasks, giving them more than enough time to get things started for their return.

Noticing the approach of an officer and a pair of enlisted crewmember, Trask set aside his thoughts. The officer was a blond middle aged woman wearing the grey and black uniform of the Imperial Navy. The rank badges on her breast signified that she was a Commander but it meant little to him. Aside from those that were of the top echelon of the military he knew none of the officers. "Agent Trask Mithel, I am Commander Elaina Metzer of the Battleship _Vaikan's Legacy_," the woman introduced, confirming what he already suspected.

"Commander," he replied with a curt nod of his head. "I was expecting a Captain."

"Regretfully he is busy at the moment with the military display going on within Kaas City," Metzer explained. "However I remained behind in case you did arrive while he was busy."

"Very well Commander. Here are the data copies as requested," Trask said as he lifted up the metal case he was carrying. "The Vong samples are inside a crate aboard my ship."

With a gesture, Commander Metzen signaled for her two subordinates to retrieve the crate from his ship before taking the case from his hands. "You have our thanks Agent Mithel," she said, taking a moment to study it. "Both the Captain and Lord Usirian will be pleased with your work."

Trask gave her a slight bow in response. "I live to serve the Empire ma'am."

"As we all do Agent Mithel. As we all do."

* * *

><p>Darth Usirian stood silently as he watched the great procession of the Imperial Army below. A legion of men and women, human and nonhuman clad in the same dark gray and red were marching through the streets of Kaas City to the cheers of thousands of Imperial citizens. Even without the Force he could feel the pride of the masses. There were plenty of Sith, both in this empire and its predecessor that looked down upon or underestimated those beneath them that could not use the Force but to him that was foolish nonsense. Too many of them had forgotten an important truth of the Empire. While the Sith were the mind, heart and soul of the Empire it was its citizens that were the limbs and body of it. Ultimately they needed each other to survive and thrive in the galaxy. Those that knew the touch of the Force were far too small in number to be true galaxy spanning army or even to build a fraction of their current Empire while those without the Force were too soft and directionless to be able to bring true order to the galaxy. Of course there were individuals that defied the normal conventions. Grand Moff Odile Vaikan was one such man, a man who cared not for personal glory or power but forging order from chaos, security over freedom, strength through true unity.<p>

That was what the Jedi and their Republic could not truly understand. They always spoke of the so-called virtues of democracy, equality, diversity and personal freedoms that stood above all else. But what use were the rights of the individual over the needs and security of the whole? Diversity only bred division and dissention. Real unity could only be achieved by removing such things and embracing uniformity. Equality was nothing more than deception woven over the eyes of the masses to make themselves feel better and to trick themselves into believing the lies that anyone could be great when the truth was that only those few with true talent and ability were destined for greatness. And democracy was a complete and utter farce, the single greatest joke of the weak and the corrupt. Democracy was a million screaming voices that demanded that things be done their way and only their way. It was truly madness. How the Galactic Republic had existed so long and actually managed to get something accomplished from time to time was truly amazing. A government should only be controlled by those that truly deserve to lead while majority capitulate entirely to the greater whole.

Eventually those 'virtues' would drag the weak, bloated and corrupt Republic into the abyss followed shortly by their Jedi as they pathetically fought to save it. And when that day happens they would be there, if they had not already kicked out the last rotting pillar of the Republic's foundation, offering the frightened, leaderless masses some better and so would begin the true Golden Age of the Sith while the galaxy would experience for the first time true order and peace.

"Truly an impressive sight Grand Admiral Damavand," Grand Moff Mikhail Zemiris commented as the soldiers continued their march through the streets of the city.

Usirian's eyes turned from the parade below them to the other Sith, military officers and Moffs gathered upon the balcony, absently flexing his fingers as he did so. It truly felt good to be back within his flesh after so many years within his tomb even if it would only be for the duration of this war. "Indeed, you and our men have the compliments of the Council for swiftness at which you have prepared our military forces. Truly commendable work Admiral," he added.

The grey haired officer bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you my Lord. Though I must admit that I wish we had a few more years to expand our naval forces."

The protocols of Odile Vaikan survived beyond the fall of previous empire, ensuring a strong military force. All non-Sith were required to serve at least one tour with the military upon graduating from one of the Imperial Educational Centers where the curriculums were largely indoctrination and preparation for them before they were old enough to serve the Empire directly. However while they had plenty of soldiers and dozens of factories producing more than enough arms and supplies for them, their naval facilities were far less productive. They had only two proper shipyards, one in orbit around Dromund Kaas and the other above Ziost, the capital of the First Empire. Though the shipyards had been steadily constructing warships, fighters and other vessels since their creation, their production paled in comparison with their Republic counterparts. As always caution and meticulous planning would be needed to secure victory.

"Seldom does one receive ideal conditions in war," a young Chiss Captain replied. "It is the challenge and duty of all officers to make do with what they have, not what they want."

A smirk spread across Usirian's lips. He could not have said it better himself but then again this particular officer was one of the handful that he had taken a vested interest in and when a Lord of the Dark Council chose to sponsor someone their career skyrocketed. However in this one's case his sponsorship had nothing to do with the successes of his career, talent and intelligence had won him his rank and vessel. Though of course were it not for him he would not have been a part of the Empire and give the chance to flourish as he truly had. "Quite right Captain, quite right," the Sith said as he placed his hands upon the railing before him. "Tell me Captain, how long until _Vaikan's Legacy_ and the rest of the taskforce will be ready to depart?"

"Two hours at most my Lord," the officer curtly replied.

"You have one Captain."

He did not object to the order, nodding his head in response. "Our destination my Lord?"

"To Korriban first, there are those that we must pick up from there before we proceed to Coruscant," Usirian answered, his eyes once more on the marching armies below.

The Captain snapped into a salute. "As you wish my Lord," he stated before pivoting on his heels and leaving to carry out his orders.

"I was hoping we would not be entering the war until sometime after the New Year," Admiral Damavand said aloud to no one in particular.

Most of the Dark Council as well as all of the senior officers within the Imperial Military were of the same mind, himself included. Of course there were those who disagreed, those who sought to take the fight their enemies both Yuuzhan Vong and Jedi. But it was not surprising as they were Sith whose training had come largely outside the Empire whether from Palpatine's Empire or from one of the many scattered, splintered bands of Sith across the galaxy. They were blinded by hatred and desires for revenge against the Jedi and the Republic for reasons that were more often than not were their predecessors' desires rather than their own and many cases they were centuries old grudges. They just seemed to have a hard time grasping the concept that vengeance was only one facet of the Empire's goals. Yes, they wanted revenge for the destruction of their First Empire as well as the near extermination of their people following the Great Hyperspace War but more than that they wanted to conquer, to rule and to bring order to the galaxy. Had they not been needed in the early days of the rebuilding of the Empire, they would have eliminated them along ago. For unbeknownst to all but a few, the Dark Council had decreed that one of their less overt objectives within this war would be to thin out such rabble from the Order through indirect and direct means. Those that were dangerous to the future of both the Sith Order and the Empire would not survive this war.

But regardless of their hidden plans, they had not wanted to enter the war so soon. Originally they had planned had been to wait another six to eight months, time that would have been spent on better drilling in new battle techniques that the armies of the New Republic had discovered in fight against the Yuuzhan Vong, assembling additional warmachines and supplies as well as constructing more warships. But the debacle at Fondor had ultimately forced their hand. Their projections were pointing to a high probability that the Battle of Fondor was the beginning of a major into the Core Worlds and if they going to push into the heart of the Republic their ultimate goal would be Coruscant itself. If Coruscant fell it would be the deathblow of the New Republic. Perhaps it would not be the final, fatal blow, perhaps like with the Galactic Empire it would be a terrible wound that lie bleeding and festering bringing a drawn out, slow death to the Republic. Either way it was unacceptable to their long term plans hence the need to act now rather than later.

"It matters not Admiral whether we join the war today or a year from now. Our plans will proceed," Usirian replied. "In the coming months the galaxy will remember us and the Yuuzhan Vong will learn why we are feared by the galaxy."

* * *

><p>"So…you guys think they're going to be shipping us out soon?" Wes Harker nervously asked, still nursing his first drink.<p>

Sergeant Clayton Corbec cocked an eyebrow at the young soldier, lowering his glass of Ziost Ice. The kid was the squad's newest member; barely a month and a half of Boot with no real combat experience what so ever. He was the kind of green that wouldn't likely survive his first eighteen hours of combat. "Afraid of Vong Rookie?"

"Yeah…I mean no sir…" the kid replied, attempting to both nod and shake his head at the same time. "I mean in the simulation's the Vong's armor is practically invincible. They may not have blasters but how are we supposed to take them down in that kind of armor?"

A cocky grin spread across the tattooed face of Corporal Flin 'Boomer' Wilder as he put a hand through his fiery red hair. "Don't worry about those scarheads Rookie. Their armor may be tough but all ya gotta do is blast 'em in the head 'fore they reach ya," he said, miming firing a rifle. "Nothin' gets back up after that."

"Of course, in your case Boomer that means wasting an entire powerpack trying to hit one scarhead before beating him to death with your gun," Private Jessi Kolea commented, earning from much of the squad including Boomer himself.

Neskon shot a questing glance at Jessi. "Beat them to death?" he asked her, his tone dead serious. "This is Boomer we're talking about. He'll rip their arms out of their sockets, like any good Wookiee. Well a shaved Wookiee anyway."

Nearly the whole table erupted in laughter, even the Rookie joined in while Boomer rose to his feet. The giant man extended his arms, letting out a mock roar before reaching over the table for Neskon. He grabbed the man's shoulders and started to shake him in a mock attack, earning even more laughter.

A grin spread across Clay's face. It was good to see the squad in such high spirits after all the harsh weeks of training and simulations. While no Imperial soldier had actually faced the Yuuzhan Vong in combat yet the Empire had collected data from the New Republic and its battles with the aliens. Admittedly it was all fairly basic stuff but they did know the capabilities of a typical Vong soldier and their standard gear, or at least what they knew thus far as their standard kit. Unfortunately those early simulation battles were brutal and almost always losses. The Vong didn't fight using conventional modern tactics. Instead of keeping your distance and in cover when possible the scarheads charged headlong into the enemy, trying to get into close-quarters as quickly as possible. In normal circumstances they would not have had such a hard time against them if it weren't for their armor which could easily take several blaster shots at even close range without seriously harming the wearer and if what Clay had heard was true, it was also lightsaber resistant. And once they got into close-quarters they were utterly vicious and deadly with their staff weapons. But over time they had began to figure out tricks, the weak spots in their armor, ways of maximizing their shots while stalling the Vong charge from reaching them as well as learning what weapons were effective at taking them down and what weren't. Even still the battles ahead were going to be brutal and bloody.

The smile dropped from Clay's mouth. Yes it was better that they have their fun now before they eventually deployed against the Vong. There's no telling how many of them, if any would actually survive war. "In all seriousness Rookie, keep your head down, both hands on your rifle and your eyes always on the enemy and you'll survive your eighteen hours," he said, giving his nearly empty drink a slight shake. "Beyond that it's all luck."

"My eighteen hours sir?" Wes asked with a look of confusion on his features while the rest of the squad turned serious.

"The average life expectancy of all new troopers in their first campaign Rookie," Clay replied before downing the last bit of his drink.

The kid turned pale, shaking his head in denial. "That can't be true sir…right?"

For a moment Clay didn't answer, lifting up his empty glass in the air, signaling a server droid for a refill. Only after a droid had taken his glass did he answer the question with one of his own. "Ever heard of the first ground battle of the Svolten Campaign?"

"Of course!" the Rookie answered. "Two thousand soldiers managed to hold out against overwhelming odds before the Sith and their warriors arrived to break the enemy forces. The enemy never recovered from that day and were completely wiped out in a few months later. It was a great victory for the Empire."

"I'm sure it was, but for those of us fighting in that jungle it was twenty hours of blood, death and horror," Clay grimly commented, remembering back to that day. "And more than half of us were green rookies fresh from Boot. A lot of good guys died in those first few hours. All of us would have joined them if it wasn't for someone finally knocking some sense into HQ and got them to send down the Sith and the Massassi."

While the bloody campaign against Svolten's Carrion Lords was now several years old, the memories of those battles still lingered. Not only had the Carrion Lords been powerful and vicious enemies but the jungles of Svolten were home to a number of other dangerous species. The first few hours were nothing short of a massacre and he had seen more than a few he called friend die in those first few hours. How he managed to survive that day much less the rest of the campaign when so many others didn't, he'd never know. But if given the choice he would do it again in a heartbeat. The Carrion Lords had been a serious danger to the people of the Empire and as a soldier it was his duty to serve and protect the Empire from all threats.

"Ya'll have ta forgive the Sarge," Boomer said before taking a swig of his drink, trying to lighten the mood. "Ya see Rook he used ta be a fun guy but then he got promoted and the stick's been up there ever since."

Clay rolled his eyes as the comment. "Ha ha ha…" he sarcastically replied. "I'm serious because I gotta make you bunch of rowdy nutjobs don't get yourselves killed doing something stupid."

"Do something stupid?" Elim Varl exclaimed. "Come on Sarge we're 113th! We live to fight and do stupid things!"

"Yeah but you're not the one who has to fill out all that paperwork when one of you jokers kicks the bucket," Clay shot back. "So try to keep yourself alive 'cause I really don't like paperwork."

At that moment Major Preed, commanding officer of their regiment stepped into the cantina, calling for everyone's attention. Every soldier and naval crewmember in the bar instantly shot up to their feet as the superior officer walked in. "All soldiers of the 25th, 66th and 113th Regiments, all officers and crewmen of the First Fleet, R&R has been called off! You know what that means boys and girls, we're deploying! Drop your drinks and get moving to your duty stations!"

No one moved, no one said anything as the major turned around and left. None of them could believe it. They had been little more than a few hours into their four day R&R only to have it called off so they could be shipped off to the war they were supposed to joining in a few more months. Needless to say, no one was exactly pleased by this news but orders were orders.

"You heard him boys! We're pulling out! So get moving before I make you!" Platoon Sergeant Larkin shouted, breaking the brief silence.

Someone else stood up with his glass raised up and called out, "For the Empire!"

"Long live the Empire!" the entire room called out together before they started rushing out of the cantina.

It had begun; they were going to war once more.

* * *

><p>"Begin," Darth Mahakalis commanded, the crimson glow of her lightsabers providing the only light in the otherwise dark room.<p>

The dozen inactive combat droids powered up, their rifles rising as one. Within seconds blaster fire filled the room as the machines attempted to kill her. But she was too fast for them, deflecting their shots with her beloved weapons. The first two droids fell to their own blaster shots while the shin of a third was badly damaged, causing it to hit the ground. Mahakalis then leapt into the air, driving a lightsaber into the head of another droid as she landed on it. As it collapsed to the ground she threw her other saber bisecting two more.

However as their numbers were reduced by half, the droids changed tactics, three of them hurling flash-bang grenades as the others continued their barrage. The ear-splitting wail and intensely bright flash left her deaf and blind but such handicaps were meaningless to one that knew the touch of the Force. It would be the only sense she needed against these enemies.

Letting out her fury through the Force, Mahakalis struck back at the droids, not with her lightsabers but with the Force itself. All six of the machines were hurled violently backwards. Before any of the droids could so much as attempt to get back up onto their feet she rose up her arms, levitating two of them up into the air. With a flick of her wrists she slammed them against each other and then crushed a third with their shattered, tangled remains. But as she dealt with those three the remaining droids managed to get back up though only one still had its rifle while the others had not, switching to vibroblades. The droids took off, running straight at her as their third kept firing at her. Mahakalis stood her ground, deflecting the blaster shots with her left saber while she waited for the other two to reach her. The first droid swung its knife in a horizontal arc but she dropped down under the swing while she brought her weapon across its midsection. Just as the bisected droid collapsed its partner reached her only to have a lightsaber stab through its torso.

The last droid gave no reaction to the loss of its last fellow machines, continuing its barrage with the same mechanical precision. Their inability to feel emotions was a droid's greatest strength and weakness. While they would never feel fear and flee from it, they could never experience pride in their cause or hatred against their enemies. Machines no matter how well built would always be inferior to even the most poorly trained flesh and blood warriors. With five hundred well trained, veteran Imperial troopers or failing that a thousand fresh rookie soldiers and she could conquer Coruscant or Bastion with them. How? By stoking their passions. Fill a man with nothing but fury and hatred towards the enemy as well as an unwavering conviction in their cause and they will win in even the face of the most impossible odds. Droids could never achieve such feats because they were limited solely to what they were built for. They could never hope to grow beyond those limits even for the briefest of moments. That was why the Droid Armies of the Confederation of Independent Systems had been doomed to fail from the beginning, beyond of course the fact that the Clone Wars had all been a part of Palpatine's scheme to rule the galaxy.

With the slightest of ease, Mahakalis slew the droid before suddenly spinning around; bringing her lightsabers mere inches from the chest of the thirteenth droid. The machine gave no reaction to the fact that it had a split second from destruction. "Statement: My master wishes to inform you that it is time to depart from Dromund Kaas."

Mahakalis shut off her lightsabers, plunging the room into darkness before she returned them to her belt. "About time," she replied in a bored tone, hitting the light switch on the control panel on the door halfway across the room. "I was growing tired of waiting for him." She paused for a moment, glancing around at the broken shells that had once been a dozen combat droids. "Your grandchildren are still quite lacking when it comes to engaging those that can use the Force."

"Statement: These models are inferior combat units, designed to engage enemy soldiers not your kind. However if the master ever wills it I would more than happy to demonstrate how to properly deal with a Sith such as yourself meatbag."

"Come Kissai," the orange-skinned Twi'lek taunted as she slipped into the aggressive Juyo form. "Show me if that Sith blood of yours truly makes you powerful or just a red-skinned weakling!"

But Kaitos was not one to fall for such feeble jabs. He was an Apprentice to a Sith Lord, to one sat upon the Dark Council itself. To let himself succumb to such weakness would be a disgrace worthy only of death. "Your pathetic attempts to goad me will not work Khalida," he replied, still gripping his training saber in balanced form of Niman.

Though both apprentice possessed their own lightsabers it was forbidden to use them against fellow Sith within the confines of the Academy. If any student, whether a mere Acolyte or a full Apprentice was caught by an Overseer engaging in a lightsaber duel the punishment would be severe. Of course there were ways around such the law, the most obvious being to simply leave the grounds as the rule did not extend to all of Korriban. And those that were truly devious and cunning were encouraged to find less obvious means to get around it. Kaitos had used such methods against his rivals in the past to great success as had Khilda if the rumors where true. But neither truly considered the other an enemy, for the moment anyway. If the day comes that would meet as true enemies they would enjoy it for the simple reason that they shared a mutual grudging respect for one another. To fight and defeat an opponent that was considered one's equal was one of greatest measuring sticks of a Sith's strength and power. Now however was not the time for such a duel.

Khalida lunged forward, swinging her saber one-handed in an upward diagonal arc but Kaitos twisted his wrists, blocking the strike with his own blade before pushing her back and followed up with several swift strikes of his own. But the young Twi'lek was faster, deflecting and dodging his blows with the grace of a dancer, though she would not stay on the defensive for longer, parrying one swing with her saber and retaliating by hitting him with the Force. Kaitos was violently thrown backwards, slamming into the far wall of the training room while his weapon flew from his three fingered hand. A grin spread across Khalida's face and as Kaitos started to pick himself up off the floor she jumped. Empowered by the Force her single leap spanned the distance between them. "All that old Sith blood in your veins and nothing to show for it," Khalida jeered as she held her training saber just a few centimeters from his throat. "Why someone like Lord Usirian would take you as an apprentice I'll never now."

And yet despite being at her mercy Kaitos felt no fear nor did he feel anger at Khalida's barbs, instead all he felt was amusement. So much so that he began to snicker quite loudly which quickly grew into full blown laughter, confusing the Twi'lek. "What's so funny? You're beaten! Why are you laughing?" she demanded, angered by his mockery at the moment of her victory.

But Kaitos did not stop laughing and unnoticed by her he flicked the fingers of his left hand. Behind Khalida his training saber rose up into the air before taking off, flying straight at the pair. The blade slashed across her right bicep as Kaitos leapt to his feet, the weapon's hilt twisting into his three fingered left hand. Letting out a hiss of pain and anger, Khalida stumbled back while her saber fell from her grip, the pelko bug poison coating the blade's mircobarbs quickly paralyzing her arm. Not one to let his momentary advantage pass Kaitos attacked, stabbing the tip of his sword into her left shoulder. With both arms temporarily rendered useless Khalida was beaten. Defeated she dropped to one knee in submission. A satisfying smirk spread across the young Kissai's face. "Strength and power can often win a battle," he said to her. "However, true victory cannot be won alone through raw strength or great power within the Force. True victory is achieved through cunning and intelligence. For even the mightiest of warriors can be felled by the poisoned dagger from the unseen shadows."

At that moment clapping filled the small training room. Both Sith Apprentices swiftly turned to source of the noise, a black robed individual that had entered the room unnoticed during their sparring match. But this was not one of their fellow students or an Overseer of the Academy but rather the Sith Lord that was his master. "Quite impressive my apprentice," Darth Usirian spoke, still clapping his gloved hands.

The Pureblood Lord's form was tall and well built though not overly large and muscled, an ideal blend physical strength and agility. Like all who carry strong Sith blood his skin was red, blood red. His features were regal and aristocratic with his facial tendrils hanging from his high cheekbones past his strong chin. He possessed cartilaginous eyebrow-stalks rested above his yellowish-orange eyes though they far smaller than those of his ancient ancestors. A pair of scars marred his face, one reaching across the bridge of his nose to the right side of his face while the other ran from his hairless scalp, crossing with the first scar near his right eye before ending just before his jaw line. Gold jewelry adorned his face as well, small bands on his facial tendrils, rings piercing his eyebrow-stalks and a large band covering much of the bridge of his nose.

While at first glance Kaitos appeared to be of the same species as his, he was not a Pureblood Sith; he was in fact a part of a new race born from Sith Alchemy during the waning years of Palpatine's rule. The purpose of the experiments had been to increase the number of Force-sensitives to within the Empire's population. Their clash with Palpatine had been far bloodier than most truly knew and even though they had greatly bolstered their forces with Separatist soldiers, droids and starships it wasn't enough and they had been on the verge of total defeat when the ceasefire was negotiated. If they were to survive future conflicts more Sith would be needed. And while they had a stock of Force-sensitives from the former Separatists that now made up the bulk of the Empire's citizenry it was not enough hence the experiments to create more.

Those conducting the experiments naturally turned to the ancient Sith who had been so deeply touched by the Force, seeking to recreate the lost race or the hybids that were born after the arrival of the Fallen Jedi that became the first Dark Lords. And after many years of failures and partial successes they finally achieved their goal, giving rise to his race whom possessed the blood of the Sith race and were nearly all Force-sensitive. Pleased with their success the Sith sorcerers named their creation after the Priest Caste of the Sith, the Kissai and set about training them with all the other potential Sith they had gathered on Korriban.

Immediately Kaitos dropped to one knee. "Master Usirian," he greeted. "I was not expecting you to be awakened so soon. Had I known I would have immediately returned to Dromund Kaas to await your awakening."

Lord Usirian raised a gloved hand response, gesturing for him to rise. "Had I wanted you to at Dromund Kaas I would have sent for you. Your presence was not needed there my apprentice. However it will be for what is to come."

"The war with the Yuuzhan Vong," Khalida said, attempting to shake her still paralyzed arms. "We're joining it now aren't we Lord Usirian?"

Kaitos's master nodded his head. "Yes. For the first time since the days of the Galactic Empire we are moving to war, a true war." Then he turned to the door and added, "Come, there are others waiting for us. Oh and Kaitos, remove the venom from her arms. It would be embarrassing to Lord Mahakalis to have her current apprentice show up to this assembly with her arms paralyzed."

"As you wish master," Kaitos replied with a bow of his head.

Contrary to what Jedi might believe, healing techniques were not exclusive to the light side of the Force. It was just that most Sith tended to ignore such techniques in favor of those that were more overt destruction and death-dealing. But as his master had shown him that those that truly understood the dark side, truly understood what it was to be Sith. True power comes not from physical might or ones strength in the Force, power came from knowledge, understanding and ultimately learning how to use that to crush your enemies. Through healing one learned of anatomy, where the vital points are in the body, how to maximize the pains of torture while minimizing the risk of death and it was one of the first steps in learning the powerful art of Alchemy. Destruction, no matter how great always paled in comparison with what could be created through Alchemy.

As he reached out to heal the Twi'lek, Khalida scowled at him. "You got lucky this time," she said, still seething from her defeat. "I'll be ready for that next time."

"And I will be ready with more tricks," Kaitos replied, a smirk on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are-"<p>

"Pardon the intrusion master but Lords Mahakalis and Usirian have arrived. They are requesting our presence within the Academy."

Scowling, Krayt opened his eyes. Seldom did he appreciate anyone interrupting his mediations, even from his young apprentice. However this was the sign he was waiting for so he could forgive her for this transgression.

Ever since he returned from the Unknown Regions several years ago he had been waiting for this moment. Krayt had long suspected what course of action the Dark Council would decide upon, joining the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. He was against the notion of returning to the galaxy at large, believing that the Sith should remain in the shadows until they were ready to crush the Jedi and the Republic. The risks, the least of which being the Vong turning their attention to the Empire itself, were too great. By revealing themselves it would rouse the suspicions of the Jedi. They were not complete fools. Skywalker and his Jedi would not be content to just let them slink back into the shadows of the Stygian Caldera once the war ended. The Sith and the Jedi would fight. It was inevitable.

Krayt glanced down at his arms, staring at the coral growths that covered his forearms. To his frustration he had been unable to find a means to rid himself of these infernal implants. The knowledge contained within the holocron of his former master, XoXaan possessed nothing that could help him nor were the living healers and alchemists within the Order able to help. Even the mad alchemic genius, Darth Haemon seemed unable, or perhaps unwilling, to cure him beyond slowing the growth of the implants. But eventually these growths would consume him entirely, either killing him or leaving him a mindless shell. He would not allow that to happen. No matter the cost he would cure himself of this affliction.

"Should we return to the Academy master?" his apprentice Nessa Kolea asked, still prostrating herself behind him.

Rising back up to his feet, Krayt glanced down at the tattooed girl. "Yes. Yes we will," he answered.

Whatever the Dark Council had planned for this war and its eventual aftermath, he would be there to see it through while furthering his own ambitions.

* * *

><p>Within the main hall of the Korriban Academy over two dozen Sith stood, awaiting the start of the gathering. Most of them were either apprentices or newly minted Sith, all had been chosen for specific reasons by the Dark Council. For some this war would be a proving ground, both for themselves and the teachings of the New Sith. Others had been chosen because of particular talents they possessed that had been deemed useful to their war effort.<p>

'_And the rest… well the rest are already dead. They just don't know it yet,'_ Usirian thought as he and Mahakalis entered the hall.

Pausing, Usirian made a show of looking around the chamber, inspecting those around him. Some of the gathered Sith were of the various splintered groups that had risen up in the millennia since the Old Empire's fall, like the Dathomirian, Lomi Plo and her apprentice, Welk. There was also Morto, Lomi's previous apprentice as well as the Quarren, Reavos and his student Sehra. At the very back of the room was Krayt with his tattooed apprentice. Most had been adherents to the Rule of Two, an interesting philosophy but one that was ultimately flawed when it came to operating on a galactic level. The rest and the youngest of the group had all been raised within the confines of the Academy, raised to be Sith. They were the future of the Order, molded by those that had learned from the mistakes of the past. Irinis the Devaronian apprentice to Darth Arkcanius stood by the far wall, emotionlessly observing everyone else in the chamber, undoubtedly forming her own opinions on what was being said and done while deciding what she would report to her master. The young Kaleesh, Asha vos Sheelal stood with cold-blooded detachment, her face concealed beneath one of her people's masks. Khsar's student, Samuir watched him with glaring eyes, having long inherited his master's hatred. There were several Kissai among the group, the ancient Sith race reborn for a new age, his own apprentice among their ranks.

"Good, everyone is here. We can begin." he said, satisfied that they were all present. "You all have our thanks for reach Korriban in such short notice-"

"Get to the point Usirian," Thantos, a full Sith demanded.

The Sith Lord merely grinned at the younger man's impudence. Such foolish whelps were inevitably their own worst enemies. Still they had their uses. "Very well, as you all have already undoubtedly heard the Jedi and their New Republic is at war with an alien race from beyond our galaxy, the Yuuzhan Vong. They utterly hate mechanical technology and instead utilize an entirely organic based technology that has proven to be quite formidable. Furthermore they believe that this galaxy is theirs by right and likely will not rest until they dominate every star. However there is one aspect of the Yuuzhan Vong that we of the Dark Council have kept hidden from the Order at large, something far more serious than all else." He paused for a moment, savoring what was about to come. "The entire Yuuzhan Vong race is not within the Force."

The reaction was as he expected. Murmurs of skepticism from the older Sith while the younger ones let out cries and shouts of disbelief. Unsurprising given how no living thing was outside the Force. It was one of the bedrock principles of both the Sith and the Jedi, to have it violated was unsettling for anyone. But that fear could be used to empower them against the Yuuzhan Vong.

Usirian raised his hands up, calling for silence. "Yes, it is true. They are living voids in the Force," he said once they had settled down. "Neither the Jedi nor our assassins have been able to sense any of the aliens through the Force."

"Originally we had been content with letting the New Republic and the Jedi deal with this threat," Mahakalis added, speaking for the first time. "Unfortunately the Republic, true to its corrupt and pathetic nature have repeatedly blundered and failed against the Yuuzhan Vong to the point that the Dark Council has grown _concerned_ about whether or not they can actually win this war on their own. We of the Council have decided that drastic steps must be taken."

"Wait! You're suggesting that we ally with the Republic, the Jedi?" Reavos exclaimed.

While word of the Vong's non-presence with the Force had created surprise and alarm, this news brought shock and outrage. Shouts and screams filled the hall. Some were yelling out claims of madness, treachery or weakness on her part or the Council's part. Yet neither of them reacted, letting yell and rant for several minutes. "This galaxy is rightfully ours!" Mahakalis finally called out, her voice rising about all others and bringing silence once more. "How can we allow these alien upstarts to conquer what is ours? How can we allow them to crush our ancient enemies? The simple fact is we cannot, we _will_ not allow them to, even if we have to side with our most hated enemies."

Usirian took a step towards the group before him, waving a hand nonchalantly. "This is not the first time it has happened. There have been rare instances where we and the Jedi have stood together against a common threat. Of course such alliances end quickly after said threat is vanquished," he explained. "Rest assured this will not be a permanent alliance. Once the Vong have been crushed we will return to the Empire and continue with our plans."

"We should crush them right after the Vong!" the hot-tempered Thantos shouted.

"Fool!" Mahakalis angrily shot back, striking him down with lightning. "We are not ready to wage war on the Republic! All such an act would achieve is our destruction!"

After a few moments of the young Sith writhing on the ground, Usirian raised his arm up, signaling for her to stop. "Fear not, our time will come. It just isn't now," he said, not just to Thantos but to all the Sith. "And that is also why the Council has chosen the two of us to lead our war effort. We are able to remain objective and focused, not succumbing to petty hatreds and old grudges. So remember that beyond the borders of our Empire our word is law and you will obey them without question or we will have you removed, am I clear?"

Thantos, slowly and uneasily picking himself up nodded his head while the rest of the Sith gave their own acknowledgements. Examples of the penalties of disobedience were always useful when asking one to perform difficult or undesired task. Now they knew the seriousness of what was ahead of them. Thantos had played his role perfectly. But then he always was an excellent performer. "Good," Usirian said, pleased with how the gathering had transpired. "Remember this more than a war for us. This is our return to the galaxy. We make sure that we show the galaxy the proper face. We must be strong and united while the Jedi and the Republic weak and divided."

* * *

><p>All and all, I enjoyed how this chapter turned out. It's a nice introduction to some of my minor and major Sith characters while setting things up for the next chapter which will bring in the Jedi and when things start getting interesting.<p>

As always I love to hear from my fans so feel free to hit that review button.


	3. Chapter 2

Yo everybody! Back with yet another chapter after far too long. Personally I blame the Old Republic and my inability to separate myself during the Christmas and a chunk of January.

But before I begin I have a couple of things I have to address. First off the Anonymous Reviews. For the last several days I've disabled them, something I've never intentionally done before. This was because of the annoying spamming reviews of one Sasha Naruto. Now I can tolerate a lot of things but when I keep on getting reviews every couple of days asking when I'm going to update again and again I find myself getting pissed off. In fact bugging me like that has opposite effect as I find myself wanting to deny you a finish for as long as possible in an act of spite. Now with the release of this chapter I'm turning the Anon Reviews back on with the understand that everyone gets **one review per chapter**. If someone abuses it again, disable them for the foreseeable future.

Oh and the Sith name for the dark side-aligned Sith Inquisitor in TOR is Darth Nox. Nox as in the Latin word for night.

Speaking of TOR, I've been asked several times about what I would use from game from this, in particular Revan. First off, I understand how some of you could hate the outcome of his story in TOR but it's canon and keeping it that way. However that does not mean that he won't necessarily appear at all. I have some potential ideas that I won't reveal at this time. But don't think for a minute that Revan will be a significant character. He's still going to be dead so there's not a lot he can do.

As to other characters and events from the Old Republic, yes there will players (mostly Sith players) will recognize. But that's something you'll have to wait for to see.

* * *

><p>"My people need your help Master Skywalker. You could at least have the decency to <em>pretend<em> that you are listening to me."

Luke Skywalker turned his gaze from the Coruscant skyline back to the ambassador, mentally chiding himself letting his mind wander for what had to have been twentieth time this morning. There was a disturbance in the Force, subtle and unnoticed by many of the other Jedi but persistent and unwavering all the same. Though Luke had wanted to try to discover the cause of the disturbance there were too many pressing matters that warranted his immediate attention, such as this meeting with Ambassador Kalima Salzahul of Kalee. Luke could see the anger and frustration in the eyes of the older Kaleesh and he couldn't blame her. Especially considering all he had for her was more bad news.

"I'm sorry Ambassador," Luke calmly said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I wish we could help your people, I really do. But I'm afraid there's little we can do to help."

Though not officially a part of the New Republic, many Kaleesh warriors had joined the Rebellion in hopes of freeing worlds from Imperial control and likely would have become full members of the Republic had it not been for the signing of the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty. Sadly the Treaty left most of their worlds, including their homeworld, inside Remnant Space, an act that many Kaleesh saw as a betrayal. Their warriors left Republic Space and together with their leaders carved out a small independent region within the Remnant. However the unity they had once known had long died and their retreat back into their worlds had only increased the divisions and infighting. The majority of Kaleesh worlds and tribes either a part of the currently dominant Conclave of Kalee who were in favor of joining the Republic or the smaller but growing pro-Imperial Zin Taal Coalition. For years now the two sides had been locked in a bitterly, bloody war. Officially neither the New Republic or the Imperial Remnant were offering any aid to either side in conflict but Luke had heard stories to suggest otherwise. Weapon smugglers were selling Republic and Imperial arms to both sides, the kind of arms that typical smugglers would have a hard time acquiring without inside help.

But the Jedi could not offer the aid that Ambassador Salzahul wanted nor even the aid she didn't want. Just weren't enough Jedi to help everyone. Worse, the war had already cost them some of the young, bright stars of their Order and sadly there was little to suggest that things would change anytime soon.

"No, you're afraid that if you help us now the Imperials won't help you with the Vong! Despite our past battles together you'll sacrifice my people once again for your own sake," Salzahul spat in disgust and fury, brushing off his hand.

"Again I'm deeply sorry Ambassador," Luke replied, trying to calm her down. "But the Treaty limits what we and the New Republic can do for you. If I sent Jedi to aid you in battle it is quite possible that elements of the Remnant would see that as an attempt to establish a military foothold within their Space. That could break the Treaty and restart our old conflict. I can't sanction an action that could lead to greater violence like that. However if you can convince the Coalition leaders to sit down to peace talks or to negotiate a ceasefire, I would be more than willing to help you personally."

Salzahul shook her masked head vigorously at his words. "We cannot Master Skywalker. Those Coalition fools are but lapdogs of Pellaeon who seeks finish what Thrawn started. He would see our culture wiped out and my people in chains. The Gods abandoned, the Ancestors forgotten. No Master Skywalker we cannot trust the Coalition any more than we can trust the Imperials."

"I've met Grand Admiral Pellaeon Ambassador; he's not that kind of man. He would never act to destroy your people's culture."

"That was what Thrawn said before he ordered the destruction of Kalee's tombs and those places blessed by the Gods themselves," Salzahul shot back, jabbing a finger into Luke's chest. "We have not forgotten Master Skywalker and we never will."

Luke couldn't help but sigh in defeat. He had hoped he could have talked her into compromising but it was clear that Salzahul and her people were dead set in their path. Regrettable but there was nothing else that could be done. "Then I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do for you Ambassador," he said.

The older Kaleesh's eyes narrowed in anger and for an instant Luke thought she was going to strike him. "I remember when my people first starting fighting alongside the Rebellion. You promised us that we'd free of the Empire. But you _lied_ to us," she snarled, her voice laced with bitterness and disgust. "Our warriors fought and died with yours to you reclaim Coruscant yet we were alone when we liberated Kalee. We sacrificed for the Alliance but you and your Republic repaid us by abandoning us to the Imperials." Salzahul paused for a moment before spitting at the ground before him. "You're 'New' Republic is the same as its predecessor. May it fall like the last too, dragging you Jedi down with it."

Without another word, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the former Jedi Temple while Luke just closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the sound of footsteps echoed behind him.

"I apologize for my grandmother's comments Master Skywalker," the approaching Jedi humbly said. "She should have not disrespected like that."

Luke shook his head in response, waving off the young Kaleesh. "It's alright Djaf. Truthfully I understand her feelings and even agree with her on some of it."

"That does not make it right Master Skywalker," Djaf vas Salzahul replied. "She has insulted all you and the Jedi Order have done for my people with her bitter words. If the Gods and the Force decree that we stay divided and struggling then so be it. My people will endure as we always have."

"Still it does not make what the Republic did to your people and all the others whose homes were on the wrong side of the map when we negotiated the Treaty right," Luke wearily commented. "I wish we could help, I really do. But even if the Yuuzhan Vong had never invaded the galaxy I fear there would have been little we could have done in the long run without reigniting the war with the Remnant."

"Of course it didn't help that you kept on zoning out while she was talking Skywalker," his wife, Mara dryly stated as she quietly approached the pair.

That had likely also been a contributing factor in Salzahul's outburst and one that should not have happened. Yet still the feeling persisted in the back of his mind, tugging at him for attention. "Something's coming Mara," he admitted. "I can feel it. I don't know what but it is coming."

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Dexter Jasse let out a quiet sigh of contentment as he sipped his morning caf. As always Coruscant Sensor Station Alpha-Zeta-Five had nothing to report. There may be a galactic war going on but the fighting was practically half a galaxy away. And that was how Jasse liked it. Let others go and get themselves killed on some rock at the hands of some scarhead. Here he was safe and sound from the fighting as well as a thousand violent ways to die. Of course not everyone saw it that way. More than a few of his subordinates had requested reassignment to where the fighting was. But then they were young and dumb. If they wanted to foolishly march off to their deaths then so be it. He certainly was not about to join them.<p>

"Ensign Rykis, status report," he called out, lowering his mug. "Anything-"

"Lieutenant!" Ensign Jurus shouted from his console, his voice laden with panic. "Over a dozen warships have just appeared on the edge of the system!"

Those words instantly filled Jasse with cold dread. There were no scheduled fleet arrivals from the New Republic Navy or any of their allies today. Pirates wouldn't dare attack Coruscant and they were a peace with the Remnant. It could only be the…

"Vong…" he uttered, louder than he realized.

"Negative sir," Warrant Officer Baelius answered. "They aren't reading as known Vong bio-ships." The Twi'lek paused for a few seconds, studying his screen. "Confirmed, they're inorganic sir but they don't appear to match any known ship models in the database."

Jasse allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief as he mentally calmed himself down. It wasn't the Vong, it wasn't the first wave of an invasion…at least from them. "Then who are they?" he demanded, trying to keep any panic out of his voice. "Do they have any visible markings? IFF?"

"Ah… According to this they're from the Empire," the non-com replied, a puzzled look on his face.

"The Remnant? That doesn't make sense," Jasse said, staring at the central holoboard as it displayed the newly arrived fleet. "Why would they come all the way here?"

A dozen yellow wedges of various sizes were slowly advancing from the outer edges of the system. He didn't need a computer to tell them that their course was for Coruscant itself. But at the same time, they were _only_ fourteen vessels. They wouldn't stand a chance against the Home Fleet. That alone brought comfort to Jasse. If they were here to cause trouble they wouldn't get very far.

"They aren't from the Imperial Remnant sir," Baelius called out, his lekku twitching. "According to the database the ship markings match those of known vessels from the Sith Empire."

The Sith Empire? No one had heard anything from them in thirty years. Why were they showing their faces now? Jasse shook his head, clearing such thoughts from his head. Now wasn't the time for that. They had their duties to carry out. "Do we have a read out on the unknown vessels?"

"Sensors read four warships of Star Destroyer-class size while the rest appear to be of various smaller classes," Rykis answered. "Light cruisers, frigates and heavy transports if I had to guest."

"A typical flotilla then," Jasse dryly commented.

"Yes sir."

"Alert the Home Fleet and Headquarters," he ordered. "Send them everything we have."

"Sir they appear to be slowing down sir," Jurus reported. "It looks like the whole fleet will be coming to a stop near Improcco."

"Sir they're transmitting on all channels," a Duros non-com called from his station.

"Bring it up."

The image of a man in robes appeared above the holotable. Though clearly of a Near Human species, Jasse could not identify what exactly the man was. _"Greeting people of the New Galactic Republic,"_ the figure said, giving a curt bow. _"I am Darth Usirian of the Sith Empire. Do not be alarmed by the presence of our warships. We come not here to talk, not to make war upon you."_

"Wait… They aren't just using naval channels. They're sending this through the entire Holonet too!"

* * *

><p>"<em>We have come from our Empire because of the threat of a mutual enemy, the Yuuzhan Vong. Your battles against them have not gone unnoticed by us nor has the danger they pose to the galaxy. We can no longer stand by and watch them ravage everything in their path. That is why we are here. We wish to discuss an alliance against the Yuuzhan Vong as well as to aid you in dealing with your growing refugee problem."<em>

New Republic Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya let out a tired sigh as he half-watched the Sith's message. Nothing good could come from this. He knew the history of the Clone Wars, of the return the Sith Empire, their alliance with the Old Republic and the chaos they caused before withdrawing the galaxy at large. While they may be offering a hand of friendship their other hand was holding a poisoned dagger posed to strike them in the back.

It had been decades since the signing of the Treaty of Korriban, ending the Imperial-Sith War and last time anyone heard anything from the Sith Empire. What they had been doing during that period of isolation few could say. New Republic Intelligence had largely ignored the Sith in their little corner of the galaxy, focusing the Imperial Remnant and other immediate threats. Unsurprising considering but still short sighted in the long run. Publicly he had been guilty of that too but privately, it was a different matter entirely. Their history during the Clone Wars and millennia before it suggested that eventually they would return to make war upon the Jedi and by extension the Republic.

The philosophical disputes and differences of Jedi and Sith meant nothing to Fey'lya. What did matter however was that when they start fighting again it would drag the rest of the galaxy into their age old war as they always did. How many galactic conflicts could be traced back to the unending feud between the groups of Force sensitives? The Great Hyperspace War, the Exar Kun War, the so-called Jedi Civil War, the First and Second Great Galactic Wars, the conflicts of the Galactic Cold War, the New Sith Wars and the Republic Dark Age just to name a few. It was truly unbelievable that two small groups could cause such chaos and violence on a galactic scale.

That was why he had early on in his term as Chief of State moved to keep a closer eye on the Sith Empire. If they were going to one day mobilize for war, they needed to know before the attack came. Unfortunately Republic Intelligence had limited success in infiltrating their territory. The Sith were paranoid to an extreme degree in regards to their border security. For every ten agents sent in only one, maybe two would make it back alive to report on the Empire and only if they were sent into what they referred to as the Outer Empire. Those sent to the Inner Empire were simply never heard from again save for a rare few. But those individuals had one thing in common, they were all Jedi. If they were to speak with the Sith he would have to swallow his pride and speak with Skywalker first.

"_I'm well aware of the long bloody past between my people and your predecessors within the Old Republic. We are asking you to, like us, set aside our bloody past to focus on the dangers of the present."_

Borsk could not help but scoff at the Sith's words. If they were truly setting aside the past and willing to work with their most hated enemies without ulterior motives he would shave his entire body and announce retiring from politics to run a luxury resort on Hoth. Of course the same could be said for Skywalker and his Jedi though they would never admit such. Perhaps they could work together for a time but in the end the two groups would turn on each other. Maybe it would be the Sith that started it, maybe it would be the Jedi. Either way it was as evitable as the rising and setting of Coruscant's sun.

Given that lengthy and bloody history it was quite clear that to blindly accept their offer of help now would invite disaster later on. Still as much as he hated to admit it, they needed allies against the Vong. The recent disaster at Fondor had done little for morale and had cost them as badly, if not more than the Vong. Perhaps this could be used to their favor. If nothing else it would serve as a diversion for Skywalker and his Jedi, hopefully keeping them out of his hair for awhile. And if one expected betrayal, one could guard against it.

Fey'lya leaned back in his chair, contemplating his choices and how they could play out. The game of politics was a way of life for his people and he knew it quite well. One does not reach his position without a deep understanding of how the game works. He could deal with these Sith and use them to the Republic's advantage. Let the Sith and their armies be bloodied against the Vong for awhile they used the time to recover and prepare for the battles to come. Undoubtedly the Jedi would complain about forming an alliance with the Sith Empire but it was ultimately not their decision to make.

It was his as were the consciences, whatever they may be.

* * *

><p>"<em>As I mentioned earlier, it is not just military aid that we wish to offer you. We know that there are countless refugees scattered across the galaxy because of the Yuuzhan Vong and your government is struggling to safely relocate all on new worlds. And while your restoration project on Duros is commendable, we all know it won't be enough for all the displaced, homeless people out there. Within the outmost edges of our Empire there are dozens of habitable but largely unpopulated worlds. Our population is not large enough to colonize all these worlds so they have gone unsettled and unused. On behalf of the Sith Empire I offer these worlds to the Galactic Republic and all its homeless citizens as a gesture of goodwill."<em>

"Goodwill from a Sith? Where's the dagger?" Mara scoffed her distaste for what was happening quite clear.

But Luke paid little attention to her comments. Instead he was focused on this Darth Usirian and what he was saying. Some Sith were blunt and direct with their words while others were cunning and deceitful with their tongue, each word carefully chosen for a greater purpose. Usirian was clearly one of the latter. All that mattered at this point was what was the truth and what were lies. And for that matter what were their motives for this.

Mara crossed her arms, shooting him a questioning look. "Don't tell me you're actually buying this nonsense."

"No but I am curious," he answered, shaking his head. "This isn't exactly a normal action for the Sith Empire. Since their war with Palpatine and the Galactic Empire they've hidden themselves within their little corner of galaxy."

"Other Sith have kept themselves hidden for time before striking," Mara pointed out.

Luke absently scratched as he contemplated the matter. "This…this doesn't seem quite like that. The previous incarnation of their Empire waited over a thousand years until they had a military capable of challenging the Old Republic. They only had a handful of years in comparison. It doesn't seem possible that they could have managed a similar build up in such a short amount of time. I don't see how they could pose a threat militarily to the New Republic even with the war going on."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think he might be telling the truth, at least to a degree. The Yuuzhan Vong have been pushing further and further across the galaxy. Their recent push into Hutt Space has positioned them in striking range of the Empire," Luke explained. "Obviously they've been keeping an eye on the galaxy at large. They know of our defeats and realize that if we are struggling against them they would be destroyed if and when the Yuuzhan Vong choose to invade their territory."

"But if they allied with the New Republic they'll only make themselves a more immediate target," Mara replied.

"Yes but as their allies we would be obligated to come to their aid," Luke said with a nod of his head. "Gaining the support of the New Republic Military is undoubtedly the best thing for them at this point in time."

At that moment the door to their quarters slid open and Kyle Katarn entered. "Sorry for the interruption but you need to see this Luke," he said an apprehensive look on his bearded face.

"We're already watching their message Kyle," Luke replied as he stepped aside, revealing the holoterminal.

Kyle shook his head. "No, not that," he said. "There are Sith waiting outside the Temple."

* * *

><p>"We shall await here for your response. I bid you good day citizens of the New Republic and I hope your leaders make the right decision," Darth Usirian spoke into the holoprojector, finishing the transmission with a curt bow.<p>

Darth Mahakalis let an amused chuckle as Usirian turned from the device. She had to hand it to him, when it came to public speaking and politics there were few better in all the Empire than Darth Usirian. Yet that was only the tip of his true power, the power that had earned him his place amid the upper echelons of Empire. "A bit on the dramatic side," she commented, a smirk on her lips.

They were not alone on the bridge with the crew of _Vaikan's Legacy_. Many of the members of their delegation to the New Republic were present as well. A restless Krayt paced the deck, his face concealed beneath black cloth, giving him an appearance akin to Tuskin Raider. The ex-Jedi Master had chosen to maintain his anonymity among his former peers. Pointless considering there were others in the Fleet that had once Jedi too but if the old fool wanted to maintain such a pointless façade Mahakalis wouldn't stop him. Umbrass, the Master of Shadows stood silent at the back of the bridge, their body concealed entirely beneath billowing black robes. The right hand of Darth Sicarius, Umbrass was not an individual but rather a title bestowed upon the greatest member of the Imperial Assassins Cult whether they be Sith or not. Glaring out the window with a bored scowl on her face was Vash, the leader of Tuk'ata Squadron, a band of Sith that abandoned notions of personal power and ambition in favor of the glory of battle. They shunned the typical robes and attire of Sith for more practical uniforms and armor, and were even known to make use blasters, explosives and other lesser weapons. While scorned by many, they were nevertheless a feared and respected group within the Empire. Rounding out the group was Vectess, a short, gaunt woman. She stood off to the side of the bridge, her attention focused on a pad she was holding. Undoubtedly it was the latest of her many projects.

Usirian shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Perhaps but it is necessary. After all we are the 'villains' in their sheltered little world."

Yes, the sheltered little world of the Jedi. Once she had known and seen the galaxy and the Force as they had but in time she had seen the falsehoods of their narrow views as well as the dark truths of the Force. The Jedi of the 'Old' Republic had been hypocrites and cowards, clinging to their outdated teachings and corrupt government until it utterly destroyed them. Sith on the other hand did not seek to deny what they were, they did not try to lie to themselves about how the galaxy truly worked, they embraced the absolute truth. Whether or not Skywalker's Jedi Order share such crippling flaws remained to be seen.

"I can't help but wonder what Skywalker and the Jedi are thinking right now," Mahakalis admitted, turning her to the viewport where the close yet distant Coruscant hung. "After decades of silence, we have returned."

"Yes and I imagine that right now the Jedi are running around in circles in their former temple, trying to figure out why we aren't attacking and why we sent them some of our apprentices," Usirian replied, crossing his arms. "And of course they won't be asking the real question, how we knew to send the exact numbers of apprentices as Jedi present within their former Temple."

"Do you think they suspect that we have infiltrator in their Order?"

"If they haven't by now, they never will."

"Quite true," Lady Vectess said, choosing that moment to approach the two Dark Council members. "The old Order never realized that Lord Sicarius had abandoned their ways and embraced ours during the Clone Wars. I doubt Skywalker's bastardized version of that Order will ever figure it out. And even if they should find out, the necessary precautions have been taken. At worst they will know that a Sith infiltrated them but they will not know who sent them. They will suspect us but with all the other little cults they have encountered they will never truly know for certain it was us."

Unlike many Sith, Vectess and her former master Darth Haemon did not embrace the passionate and violent paths of the Sith philosophy. Instead they walked a path of cold logic and science blended with the Sith teachings and the power of the dark side. While others fought, plotted or manipulated, they created. Their fusing of modern science and technology with ancient Sith Alchemy and sorcery had done as much for the Empire as any martial victory or manipulation of the other galactic powers had. Unfortunately both had their dangerous flaws. Haemon was the perfect example of the duality of genius and insanity, utterly demented yet utterly brilliant. Vectess on the other hand possessed far more sanity than her master but had unshakable belief in the infallibility of her creations.

"Never underestimate a Skywalker Vectess. Or a Jedi for that matter," Mahakalis said, turning to the pale Vectess her tone serious. "I fought in the Clone Wars with Anakin Skywalker and later against him when became Vader. And it was Skywalker's son, a half-trained Jedi that finally defeated Palpatine and Vader. A _farmboy_ succeeded where we had failed. _Never_ underestimate the Skywalker line Vectess."

"Getting nostalgic my Lord?" Grand Moff Bonteri of Dromund Kaas asked an amused grin stretching across his scarred face.

Mahakalis narrowed her eyes, her face sliding into an annoyed scowled. "My past is as dead as the Jedi Order I once served."

"Yet you're still thinking of it my Lord," the far too perceptive man commented.

"There is a difference between dead and forgotten," she snapped, her anger beginning to boil within her as she subconsciously reached down to her left thigh. A small part of her wanted to throttle the man despite his rank and status as well as their past but _only_ a small part of her. She was not some raging berserker with a lightsaber like so many lesser Sith and Dark Jedi. Mahakalis had long learned to control her passions by embracing them, containing them within her until it was the right moment to release them. "I will _never _forget where I came from and how I elevated myself beyond it."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Luke and the others to reach the entrance of the Temple and true to Kyle's word there were Sith waiting there. But they weren't alone either. Nearly every Jedi within the Temple were there too. Thankfully it seemed that neither side was ready to start fighting. The last thing they needed was a battle here on Coruscant.<p>

By Luke's count there were eighteen of them, all clad in either dark robes or cloaks. Most were either human or a red skinned race that appeared to be the ancient and supposedly extinct Sith race but there was also a Twi'lek, a Zabrak, a masked Kaleesh, a Devaronian and a pair of Rattataki among them. But they all had one thing in common they all appeared to young, sitting in age range of his niece and nephews. It was clear that they were too young to be full Sith.

"I am Master Luke Skywalker of the Jedi Order," Luke greeted as he moved through the throng of his fellow Jedi. "Why have you come here?"

One of the red skinned males standing at the front of the group took a step forward. "Master Skywalker, I bring you this message on behalf of my master, Darth Usirian," he said as he reached into his robes.

Almost instantly Mara and the other Jedi their lightsaber provoking the rest of the Sith to do the same. For a moment neither side moved, waiting cautiously for the other side to act. Perhaps it was a natural reaction given their past but Luke doubted it was a Sith trap. Of course there was a slim chance it was a trick but he didn't believe they had come all this way and after that large display to the public just to kill him. "It's alright everyone," he said, raising his hand up. "Lower your lightsabers."

Slowly and cautiously both Jedi and Sith began to lower and deactivate their weapons. With the danger passed, the messenger pulled out what he had attempted to show, a small holoplayer. The device turn on, the image of the Sith Lord who had spoken across the Holonet flicking to life. _"Greetings Master Skywalker, I am Darth Usirian of the Dark Council, Herald of the Sith Empire,"_ the holographic Sith said, giving a formal bow._ "I imagine you are wondering what we are doing here and why we have broken our decades' long isolation."_

"That's putting it mildly," Mara dryly commented.

"_As our public message stated, we wish the Yuuzhan Vong dealt with before they can threaten the Empire. Given your recent…setbacks against the aliens we have become concerned as to whether or not you can handle this threat,"_ Usirian's message explained._ "But I suppose right now you are wondering if you can trust us. Sith and Jedi have been mortal enemies for countless millennia. You can trust us to stand against the Yuuzhan Vong. Beyond that…" _The Sith Lord paused for a moment, seemingly weighting what he should say._ "Well we both know that without a common enemy we will likely turn on each other so there is no point to mince words. It is inevitable that we will one day fight each other again. A conflict that we currently have no interest in restarting, especially in the face of the mutual threat the Yuuzhan Vong pose."_

"_However as a sign of good faith I have sent you a gift, these eighteen apprentices. They are the best of our Academy's students and the future of the Sith Order. And for the duration of this war they are yours to command Master Skywalker."_

Luke was stunned at the announcement and he wasn't the only one. Many of the other Jedi held looks of disbelief on their faces or let out gasps of surprise from their lips. This was not something any of them could have ever imagined. Luke knew that if the Sith Empire were to be their allies, Jedi and Sith would inevitably have to fight alongside one another but to have some of their apprentices serving under them was something else entirely.

"_They have been instructed to serve you Master Skywalker as faithfully and obediently. However they will not betray the Order or the Empire so do not attempt to use them in such a manner. Beside such a gesture would be rather rude and insulting in face of our offer. I look forward to meeting with you in person Master Skywalker. Until then, farewell,"_ the Sith Lord finished, giving another bow before the hologram flickered off.

The messenger bowed his head as he returned the projector to his robes. "We await your command Master Skywalker."

For a moment Luke wasn't sure what to say. As a whole the Jedi were still trying to figure how exactly they should confront the Yuuzhan Vong. Certainly they could use the help but these were Sith. Would they be able to carry out less violent duties like helping refugees? Or would cause more problems for the Jedi to deal with? Worse, was this an attempt to corrupt the Order from within like they had done during the Clone Wars?

"Pardon the interruption Luke but Chief Fey'lya's office just called," Kenth Hammer said, pulling Luke from his thoughts as he approached the group. "He wants to talk to you immediately about what's happened."

Breathing a mental sigh of relief for the momentary distraction, he turned to his fellow Jedi. "Tell him I'll be heading for his office shortly," he replied. "Mara, I want you to-"

"I'm coming with you Skywalker," his wife said, eyeing the Sith suspiciously. "There's no telling what they're planning."

"You think they want to ambush me?"

"I won't put it past them."

A young human Sith laughed at Mara's words. "If we had wanted to kill you Master Skywalker we would have done so," she replied, her eyes and cheeks lined with black tattoos. "And we would have destroyed both your temple here and your little academy on Yavin IV as well."

"I suggest you keep your comments to yourself Nessa. Lords Usirian and Mahakalis would not appreciate you being so _rude_ to our potential allies," the Devaronian coldly commented.

The Sith—Nessa sneered at her colleague for a moment before turning back to Luke. "Of course. Forgive my rudeness Master Skywalker," she half-heartedly said.

"For the time being all of you will relinquish your lightsabers," Luke ordered, ignoring her tone. "Once I am done speaking with the Chief of State I will decide what will be done with you. Until then you will follow the orders of the Jedi Masters without question."

As ordered the Sith raised up their various lightsaber hilts, offering them to the Jedi. Some looked displeased as the Jedi Master began collecting them but most seemed indifferent to the loss of their weapons. Perhaps because even without their lightsabers they had weapon at their disposal, a weapon the Jedi could not disarm, the Force. For that reason alone keeping them in the Temple was not exactly ideal situation. Though if there was one silver lining to this it was that they hadn't come to the Praxeum. Here there were just Jedi Masters and Knights as well as a few of their apprentices unlike on Yavin where there were mostly just young children training to be Jedi. He was not about to let the Sith, even their apprentices, come near such young minds.

Yet despite the usual situation they were facing a part of Luke couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the Force was guiding this moment. Maybe it would take the union of Light and Dark to end the Yuuzhan Vong invasion.

* * *

><p>"Senator! Senator does the Chief of State plan to negotiate with the Sith Empire?"<p>

"Are the rumors that the Chief Fey'lya rejected previous offers by the Sith Empire to prove worlds for the war refugees true?"

"Is it true that the Jedi are threatening to leave the New Republic if the government so much as speaks to the Sith?"

Senator Viqi Shesh raised her hands, trying to silence the growing throng of reporters outside her office. "At the moment I have no comment in regards to Chief of State and his plans for what we are going to do with the Sith Empire as well as to any rumors concerning earlier contact with the Sith Empire," she said as soon as they quieted down. "However if the Jedi want to once again insert themselves into our government and dictate how we decide on policy then I say they should leave. This is a democracy not a theocracy. If the Jedi wish to be directly involved in policy making then they should do it like the rest of us, be elected into office by the people. That is all I have to say at this time."

Before anyone could try to ask anything else she spun around and entered her office, locking it behind her. Alone, she let out a quiet sigh of relief. It figured that in the face of such an unexpected event the first people to react were the reporters. Undoubtedly there were more reporters outside Fey'lya's office as well as the offices of the rest of the Advisory Council and every marginally significant Senator. While most of the time she enjoyed being before the holocams, putting her spin on things for them and the public but only she was in control of things. This kind of unexpected harassment infuriated her. Worse, she should have known about it before hand.

She sat down at her desk, closing the blinds as she pulled a gold ring off her left ring finger. To an outside observer it was an expensive-looking Kuati signet ring in truth it was a key of sorts, a key necessary to speak with a special contact of hers.

After turning on the holoterminal within her desk, Viqi pried open the panel covering the controls. There half-hidden in the inner works of the desk was a small round indent, the perfect size for her ring. She inserted the ring where it belonged before keying in a particular code. A moment later the holoprojector powered up, displaying the image of an older male Chiss officer appearing above her desk. _"Ah Senator Shesh,"_ Keeper, the Head of Imperial Intelligence greeted with a curt bow of his head. _"I trust you enjoyed Lord Usirian's little show for the New Republic."_

"Yes, it was quite theatrical. However I still fail to understand why you did not inform me that this was happening," she replied, annoyed at how it had played out.

"_Consider it plausible deniability,"_ Keeper impassively answered. _"A particularly observant individual may notice if you appeared less surprised than the rest of the government. However since you have contacted me I have a request to make of you."_

"And that is?"

"_Publically come out against an alliance with the Empire."_

Viqi couldn't help but shoot the Chiss a questioning glance. "You want me to speak out _against_ this proposed alliance?" she asked. "Do your masters not want this alliance to come to pass?"

The one thing she disliked about the Sith Empire was their truly enigmatic objectives and motives. Many of the requests they had made of her were often odd and seemingly without an obvious purpose. Through her they had forced random Senators into the background of the Senate, removed others politically altogether and increased the status of a number of seemingly insignificant Senators from the Mid and Outer Rims.

"_Do not concern yourself with this alliance. Whether or not it comes to pass it will serve the Empire's needs."_

"You don't just want those refugees to come to those worlds; you want them to become dissatisfied with the New Republic government so they'll eventually join the Empire," Viqi said, realizing where this could heading.

"_Correct Senator," _Keeper replied. _"Both the Dark Council and the Assembly of Ministers agree that is war ideal not just for our return but to set in motion a major expansion of the Empire."_

She had to hand it to the enigmatic leaders of the Sith Empire. They were positioning themselves into an ideal situation politically. Because of their display Borsk Fey'lya despite whatever personal objections could not outright reject their offer without undermining his public option. The number of displaced refugees was growing day by day. Those now without worlds badly wanted new homes while those still with worlds tended not to want the refugees on their planets. Hence the offer was appealing to both groups. The refugees would have new homes and they wouldn't be infringing the populations of other worlds.

"_Your work in undermining the Jedi and SELCORE's Duro Restoration Project is far more useful to our plans. The more the Jedi and the Republic looks weak in protecting and aiding all those refugees the more they will turn to the Empire," _the intelligence officer continued.

Viqi didn't doubt that for a moment. While it was true that most people failed to grasp the true differences between the Jedi and the Sith few would care when they had an empty belly and no home. In fact if told that Palpatine and Darth Vader were Sith, there were many ordinary beings out there that would just shrug their shoulders and carry on with their day. Many worlds and peoples suffered under the yoke of the Galactic Empire but those were in a small minority. The truth that no one in the New Republic wanted to admit was that for the vast majority of the galaxy no one cared that they were in a dictatorship. It was the simple truth of the masses, if it didn't negatively affect their lives they didn't care. If the Sith Empire offered safety and new homes while the New Republic increasingly fumbled their attempts to do the same, they would submit themselves to the Empire.

One could willingly delude oneself into slavery if the chain was gilded.

"_Once this war is over and the New Republic spent we shall act, changing the galaxy forever. And when it does happen, you Senator Shesh shall be well rewarded for the work you have done for us."_

"Thank you," Viqi replied, bowing her head.

"_Keeper out."_

With that the transmission ended and Viqi shut down the terminal, retrieving her ring from the console. However she was not quite done yet. There was one more individual that she needed to speak with. She opened one of the side doors of her desk, revealing a safe with a security scanner. It was designed to only open with the correct biometric scan of its owner, hence only she could open it. While she kept a number of important and potentially incriminating items there was one item that was greater than all of them in both regards. If someone found it, at best she would be locked away forever as a traitor.

The item in question was a Yuuzhan Vong villip.

Placing the organic communication device before her on the desk, Viqi stroked it as she had been taught. The villip inverted and within moments formed into the face of a Yuuzhan Vong. "Report," barked the fleshy visage of Warmaster Tsavong Lah.

Viqi Shesh was many, many things but she was not a fool. The Sith Empire may believe that they had her as one of their greatest pawns in their espionage games as undoubtedly the Yuuzhan Vong believed as well. But the truth of the matter was there was one thing that she held undying loyalty to, Viqi Shesh. The Republic, the Empire, the Yuuzhan Vong were all tools to further her own power and status as well as to ensure her survival no matter how the war played out.

When the agents of the Empire had come to her years ago with an offer to help her rise up faster in the political ladder in exchange for working to advance their interests, she had wholeheartedly agreed. But what her handlers didn't know was that she had been collecting information on some of their covert activities within the New Republic government. She had even learned the identities of several key individuals within government and military bodies that were in fact working for the Sith, knowledge that only she and her secretary Trask Mithel knew. Such knowledge would keep her safe as well as give her the upperhand over the Empire in the event that she needed to negotiate a new deal with them.

And while her new _partnership_ with the Yuuzhan Vong had yet to produce any such useful tools, she was reporting directly to the Warmaster himself. Earning his favor would ultimately keep her alive and in a useful position should the Vong win the war. After all, the galaxy was too large for them to control everything directly. They would need individuals like her to enforce their will on the masses after they had taken over. And should they lose the war she will have lost nothing.

"Greetings Warmaster," she said, bowing her head in submission. "I have news that you might find very interesting."

* * *

><p>"I will be blunt Skywalker; I want to know everything you know about the Sith Empire," a harried Borsk Fey'lya said from behind his desk. "I already have people scouring the Historical Archives but I know you Jedi would have far more detailed histories in regards to the Sith. If I am to deal with these people I will need every scrap of knowledge I can get."<p>

"You're actually considering dealing with them?" an incredulous Mara asked. "They're Sith. If you think-"

Luke held up his hand, silencing his wife. While Luke had disagreed on many Fey'lya's decisions, antagonizing him was not something he wished to do. "I understand Chief Fey'lya. Unfortunately we do not have much in the way of information on this incarnation of the Sith Empire."

His answered didn't please the Bothan, his brows furrowing in anger and annoyance. "How can that be? I know your Jedi have entered their Space on several occasions as well as set foot on their worlds. How you do not have some useful intelligence on them?"

Unfortunately while Palpatine was a Sith and had more than a few serving him, he did not tolerate other Sith especially the resurgent Sith Empire. While Jedi were clearly hunted and slain during his reign there was evidence to suggest that at least some Sith outside the Galactic Empire shared a similar. The Sith Empire survived in part because they disappeared in the background of the galaxy, keeping their borders as impenetrable as possible. Few ventured into the Sith Empire and even fewer left. He suspected the sole reason he and the few Jedi that had set foot on their Empire had been solely because they didn't want the trouble that killing them could provoke.

"Jedi have set foot on several of their key worlds where we fought Sith and Dark Jedi however that was only because the Empire allowed us to. Every time we've tracked down Sith groups that have threatened the Jedi or the Republic to the Sith worlds we've encountered ships of the Sith Empire waiting for us. Each time they've allowed us to continue on our missions with the explicit instructions not to deviate from our mission and to leave immediately upon completion," Luke explained. "To date, not a single Jedi has dared to challenge those orders."

"Do you believe the Empire was supporting these groups you dealt with in the past?" Fey'lya inquired his demeanor becoming contemplative.

"That's hard to say Chief Fey'lya," Luke admitted. "Some of the groups claimed to be as much against the Sith Empire as they were against the New Republic. And ever since the Imperial-Sith War, the Empire has a serious conscious effort to remain unnoticed everyone else in the galaxy while these other groups of Sith were actively fighting the New Republic and the Jedi Order, completely against their stance of isolation and galactic silence."

"Then why would they allow these groups to operate on their worlds considering the danger they posed?"

That was the million credit question. At least four different Sith sects had threatened the Jedi and the New Republic from the Sith Worlds within the Stygian Caldera. Yet all of them had claimed to operate outside the Sith Empire and in the case of one working with part of the Imperial Remnant. Could they could the leaders of the Empire have really been that obvious to their actions? "I can't say for certain."

"At least can you speculate as to why they have suddenly come out of hiding?" Fey'lya asked.

"It could be like Darth Usirian claimed; they are concerned about the Yuuzhan Vong as well as our difficulties in fighting them and only wish to see the threat removed," Luke replied.

Certainly they had some significant setbacks thus far. What few victories they had achieved had been costly for the New Republic for little in the way of gains. The cost for Jedi too was growing and not just in terms of lives lost. Corran Horn hiding on Corellia, blamed and vilified for the death of Ithor, his nephew Anakin blaming himself for the destruction and loss of life at Fondor caused by the firing of Centerpoint Station as well as Chewbacca's death earlier on in the war. There was Jacen who was increasingly withdrawing from the Force because of his own doubts while his sister Jaina, now a member of Rogue Squadron was throwing herself into the heart of the fighting.

"But you don't believe that," Borsk observed.

Luke shook his head in response. "No, not entirely. By their nature many Sith are manipulators and schemers. To think that their reasons for coming to us are solely because of the Yuuzhan Vong would be foolish."

Fey'lya raised an eyebrow. "Then you're saying that they are as much a danger to us as the Vong."

"Yes but I cannot say whether it is an immediate danger like the Vong or a more distant one that we can set aside for the time being in the face of the shared threat," he answered. "But I do believe that they will fight alongside us as allies unless the war takes a truly drastic turn against us. If that happens they may try to conquer the sectors surrounding theirs, hoping that by the time the Vong have destroyed or enslaved us they'll be in a strong position to repel them. Regardless you should hear them out and seriously consider their offer of an alliance. They may have ulterior motives for coming into the war but that doesn't change the fact that we need allies. The Hapan Navy is in tatters, the Hutt Cartels are being overwhelmed and the Imperial Remnant is for the most part uninterested or unwilling in joining what they consider a solely New Republic fight."

"And if we become allies you Jedi will be in a better position to watch over the Sith for signs of danger," the Bothan pointed out.

A grin spread across Luke's face. That was exactly what he wanted. If the Sith were going to be involved in this war it was far better that they be in a position to observe them rather than letting them go off on their own. "Exactly."

"Then it appears that we are in agreement for once Skywalker," Chief Fey'lya said as he rose up from his seat. "I have already invited down their delegation for diplomatic talks tomorrow morning. I want you and your Jedi to be there."

"Of course Chief Fey'lya," Luke replied as he bowed his head. "We will be there."

* * *

><p>All and all this was both a fun and tough character to write. There were some sections that I had rewritten several times before I was satisfied with it which was another reason for the delay. But all and all I enjoyed it. Now in this chapter I revealed the first of several Jedi OCs. Before anyone starts panicking about them overshadowing canon characters, don't worry. They're all secondary characters in the story. They may have a chapter or two of prominence but as a whole they're in the supporting cast.<p>

Anyway that's all for now folks. Love it? Hate it? Hit the review button and tell me.


End file.
